


Mosaics

by pagetpaget



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagetpaget/pseuds/pagetpaget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprising woman takes JJ off guard at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since SSA Jennifer "JJ" Jareau had come out as gay to her then husband, Will LaMontagne. She had had two children with him, but she hadn't felt like it meant anything. Of course, she loved her children, and she knew Will did too, but it didn't feel right to her. She had realized she'd always felt a pull towards women, and never really was interested in men. She only got married because she thought she'd be happier, and make her family happy. It didn't really mean much to her, it was more a title than anything. As she sat at the park remembering all that had happened in the last year while Henry and Michael, her children, played. She'd struggled a lot lately, and she'd become more and more distant since everything had happened. It made her feel like a bad mother. As she went over to check on her children, she looked up and saw a woman sitting alone. She had dark hair and seemed nice. Lonely. 

JJ decided to introduce herself, so she picked up Michael and took Henry over to the woman to introduce herself. 

"Hello, I'm Jennifer, these are my kids, Henry and Michael. I noticed you sitting alone, so I just wanted to take the chance to introduce myself," JJ said, feeling less confident and more awkward as she went along.

"I'm Emily, it's nice to meet you. Thank you. I come to this park often, but I've never seen you?" the woman responded, forming the last sentence into more of a question than a statement.

"Oh, yeah, well I travel a lot for work, so the boys' father takes care of them while I'm away."

"You're married?" Emily asked, looking down at JJ's ringless finger.

"Was. Past tense," JJ said, feeling a little embarrassed at that point, "I realized that I needed time to find myself, and find out who I was. I realized I wasn't happy, and we decided to call it quits. We still talk, though, if not for anything but the boys' sake."

"Hey, I'm not judging. I've been there. I mean, I wasn't married, but you get my point. It took a bit for me to realize that I was gay," Emily said, catching on to what JJ was saying. JJ looked a bit taken aback at her words, but was more taken aback by the attraction she felt to this woman she'd just met. There was this pull like she had finally found someone she could see a future with, even though they'd just met. A happiness of sorts. It seemed odd, and she would never say it out loud, but she wanted to get to know more about this stranger in the park, the stranger who had already left her breathless.

"Well, I always spent my life denying it. I'd never felt attraction to men, but I felt like I needed to force myself to."

"I can't say I relate, but I can say that if anything, you've got two beautiful children out of the ordeal," Emily said, ushering to Henry and Michael, who had started playing with the sand under the table.

"Thank you. Hey, do you like coffee?" JJ asked, regretting the question as soon as she asked it. Emily laughed, though, nodding her head, "I know of this coffee shop not too far from here, I went there once with a few friends. It's small, locally owned, and it's so beautiful. There is local artwork on the walls, and it gives off such happy, almost vintage, vibes. I don't know if that's your thing, but, I guess if you'd like to go there sometime?"

"Did you just ask me out?" Emily asked, laughing happily as she went.

"I guess?" JJ said, sheepishly. She was used to being asked on dates, not the other way around. 

"In that case, yes," Emily responded, happily. She seemed excited. Not as lonely as she was even a moment ago. It was as if she was seeing the sun through the clouds after only seeing darkness; not quite fulfilling, but promising. 

xxx

That night, JJ went to bed feeling a multitude of emotions, but she had an overwhelming feeling of doubt. She was scared and she didn't like that feeling. She may have bruised easily, but that didn't mean she wasn't strong, and that's what she went to bed telling herself. She'd survived a multitude of different things, all scarier than  _dating._ Why was she so nervous? She couldn't pinpoint it. Until she could: she had fallen in love with the idea of happiness and love; something she hadn't done before. She'd never actually been in love, rather, she'd forced herself into believing she was, to fake her own happiness. She didn't want to disappoint, to ruin what she hoped could become something. She was getting ahead of herself, but she wanted someone. She needed someone, someone who could look at her and where she saw broken they saw mosaic, beauty, art. She wasn't always like this, but suffering from PTSD and going through a divorce at the same time you do draining work can take a toll on someone. After all, she was nothing but a lamb who ran with wolves. 

xxx

JJ was awoken by Will coming to take the boys. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to be the first thing she saw when she had a date in an hour and a half, but she'd live with it. After Will left, saying about 5 words, JJ decided to call off the date. That is, until she realized she didn't have Emily's number. She then decided just not to show up. She got dressed to go for a run, and as she was running she was sure she wouldn't show up. Positive. Until she remembered Emily's face: the one that didn't even try to hide the sadness, the one that started to look a little lighter, happier. That's when JJ realized that she had nothing to lose, and turned around to run back home. She had 45 minutes to shower and get dressed. 

A half hour later, she was in her car, turning on Amy Winehouse, and pulling out of her driveway. She knew everything would turn out alright, but she couldn't help feeling anxious. She was going on a date with a gorgeous girl who she'd met less than 24 hours ago, and she didn't even know how to initiate conversation or what to talk about. She tried to remember what Will would say on their dates, but nothing came up. She had burned those memories long ago. She hoped that Emily would bring up topics of interest, and as she pulled in, she didn't know what to expect. 

As she walked in, she saw Emily in the corner, sitting alone. Had it been only yesterday that she had seen Emily sitting alone in the park? Either way, she forgot all of her worries the moment she saw Emily's face light up. It was as if the sun and the moon had been battling for years, and the sun finally began to win. She was getting somewhere. After only a day, she made Emily happy, and that counted for something. JJ went over and sat down, greeting Emily with a smile on her face as well. Emily smiled back, and JJ couldn't help but notice the way Emily's lips curved, the little lines they formed around her face. The way her eyes lit up, and the way they lifted, making her face complete. JJ had never liked brown eyes, always proud that she had gorgeous blue eyes, the kind that made men and women alike envious. Eyes the color of oceans and the sky. But Emily's eyes, they were the color of mahogany wood - comforting and homely. They were the color of the earth, of mountain terrain, of nature. Subtle, common, but safe. You could see a thousand memories of all types in her eyes. They told a story. They were an orchestra, a warmth that JJ hadn't felt before. JJ had never liked brown eyes until she saw them on Emily, and the whole world exploded. She had realized why she chose coffee, instead of the movies. Emily's eyes; they had reminded JJ of coffee. This place, it matched Emily's persona, the aura. She chose the place with art, the most beautiful art she had ever seen, because she was on a date with the most exquisite art piece of all, and she wouldn't change that if she could.

xxx

"Tell me about it, how did it go?" Spencer Reid asked the moment he saw JJ. She knew that he was smart, but how had he known that she was on a date a few hours before?

"Wait how did y-" she began, before abruptly answering her own question, "-Garcia. Of course."

"Of course," Reid replied, laughing a little.

"She was amazing. Inviting. Warm. She's interested in art, she loves music, and she's really intelligent. She's gorgeous and great with kids. We're planning on going out again soon. She just makes me really happy already," JJ said, happy after months of suffering. It was amazing for Reid to see her finally begin to be happy. He'd always loved her with his entire being, and it hurt him to see her suffering. She walked over to her desk and placed all of her paperwork on the top of it. "So, how was your weekend? It was odd to go a weekend without getting a text from Garcia about a case. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, but it was odd. What did you do with your free time?"

"I reread Les Misérables, both in the original French and in its English translation. You know you're not going to get out of elaborating on this girl anytime soon, right?" Reid said, knowing what JJ was up to.

"There isn't much to say. We talked a bit, but we mainly just sat in comfortable silence. We did get to know each other, but there isn't much to say about her," JJ told him.

"Well could we get a name?" Reid asked, a tad annoyed. 

"Emily Prentiss," two voices said together, one to Spencer, and one to Hotch. JJ turned, and there was Emily, holding a box of stuff, introducing herself to Hotch.

 


	2. Update | November 27, 2016

Hey, it's Kery!

 

I'm sorry for not updating this. I could come up with about 100 excuses, including school or the fact that my computer broke (both of which are true) but I also could have updated from my phone. For whatever reason, I haven't. I am so sorry. The truth is that I do want to continue this story, and I have a vague notion of where I want to go with it, but honestly, I'm just lazy and busy watching Netflix. I promise, I will get an update up. I will start outlining a chapter tomorrow, and I will write it and publish it soon. Soon meaning hopefully in the next week. I'm horrible at updating and I am truly sorry. 

 

Stay tuned,

 

Kery

 

twitter: festiveprentiss

tumblr: barrentwilight

instagram: xx.kery.xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm Kery, and I haven't really written in ages. This is more of a oneshot, but I guess if enough people want me to continue it?? I don't know yet but I do know that I enjoyed writing it. I also have another fic, that I am planning on continuing on the way, but at this point I might scrap it. I love the idea of it, but I don't know if I like how I'm writing it if that makes sense? Does it? I don't know. Just roll w it :) Leave me feedback and things tho like I love hearing back from people. I'm gonna leave my twitter at the bottom of this so make sure to follow me there if you'd like lol. Well, it's 2 am and I haven't gotten into a sleep schedule and I have school in like 26 hours and I kind of want to wake up early tomorrow. We'll see. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this if you've come this far tho :)
> 
>  
> 
> \- Kery
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> my twitter is laurenrcynolds btw if u wanna hmu, and my curiouscat is curiouscat.me/pagetpaget so hmu there too haha :))


End file.
